Shifting Movements
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. set in season 9. Inspired by something Lindsay said during 9x16. 'The things that had once been stacked meticulously came tumbling down like a human game of Jenga; sending the box he thought he had secured safely to his hip plummeting to the floor.'


**Hi guys, so bad news. I won't be able to watch the episode until Sunday. I am trying not to think about this currently as I would be an emotional mess if I let myself think about the fact I am missing the finale... I am therefore avoiding twitter haha. if you follow me, please don't tweet me about the episode. I may cry hahaha. **

**I did however want to post this before I got super busy with friends. It has been something I've been thinking about for a while especially with snippets from different Pam Veasey interviews (just the e!/tvline ones nothing in particular haha) so with that in mind I thought 'well... do it today'. (that way if the writers do this too I can jump for joy hahaha) **

**I will however be posting a post-ep on Sunday. Perhaps take this offering to tide you over until then? **

* * *

_I'll get it if you need it; I'll search if you don't see it. If you're thirsty; I'll be your rain. If you get hurt; I'll take your pain. I know you don't believe it but I said it and I still mean it. When you heard what I told you; when you get worried I'll be your soldier._

_Solider – Gavin Degraw._

* * *

"Hey babe, listen… you know that even if we like it, its okay because we're just looking to see what's out there. We aren't coming here because we're moving. We're just looking."

"I know," she nodded, looking ahead at the residential street that they'd just parked on.

"It's okay if you like it honey," He said softly. "It's not a bad thing."

"I know, I just… there's a lot of things that are changing Danny. I don't know whether I'm as ready as I thought I was…"

"Which is a perfect time to _look." _He said. "Listen, nobody is goin' to make us buy anythin' we don't wanna okay? We don't have to decide today, this week, this month… or even this year baby. We might decide to stay in the city and that's okay if we do. We just wanna see what's out here on offer. We don't have to go in if we don't wanna." He said.

"I want to go in," she assured him confidently. "I'm just… I'm glad you're here, that's all."

"I'm always gonna be right here holdin' your hand," He offered her his hand as he watched her contemplate his words. "You ready?" he asked as their realtor pulled up in front of them.

"I'm ready," she said with a smile as she took his hand and squeezed it tight before opening up her car door. "Let's do this."

* * *

"_There's nowhere to put anything Danny, that's what I'm saying!"_

"_There has to be somewhere to put a box of baby clothes, Linds. Here, give it to me. You shouldn't be carryin' it anyway."  
_

"_You're not listening to me, Danny." She implored, handing him the storage box of blue. "There isn't anywhere to put it!"_

"_Linds, leave it to me." He said as he hitched the box of his son's new toys, clothes and other necessary items on his hip as he opened up the closet door. As he opened it however, things that had once been stacked meticulously came tumbling down like a human game of Jenga; sending the box he thought he had secured safely to his hip plummeting to the floor. _

"_See, told ya," Lindsay piped up behind him, observing the mess on the floor. _

"_Alright wiseass," he implored. "So we'll get rid of some junk."_

"_It's all things we need though Danny. All of these are Christmas decorations and suitcases full of summer clothes."_

"_Well why don't we just put the summer clothes in the closet?"  
_

"_Because that full with Winter and Spring clothes."  
_

"_So maybe we cut down on what we buy," he winked at her. "It's okay, there's bound to be somewhere where we can start putting his things."_

"_Danny, you're not listening to me, honey. There is nowhere. Trust me. I spent all day yesterday moving things around only to put them back where they had been an hour later. I've had it up to here with this apartment." She said, holding her hand above her head; making her shirt rise up a little, letting him get a peak of her baby bump. _

"_Alright, so let's get a bigger place."_

"_Any bigger and we're not gonna be able to afford it, Danny!" she cried in frustration. "We spent so much on rent every month and for what? We're not going to own anything at the end of it. We're just wasting our money."  
_

"_Okay, okay," he said shoving the bursting closet door shut… kind of. He then took her hand and led her away from the chaos on the floor and into the living room. He sat them down on the couch and smiled softly at her as she draped her legs over his. "So let's talk about this," he said, surprised that he was so calm when she was so stressed out. Usually it was the other way around but he felt it was best not to comment about that. _

"_I want to move." She said quietly._

_Danny licked his lips and nodded as he thought about it for a moment. "I think that could be a good idea. Where you wanna move?"_

_Lindsay bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. _

"_Linds?"_

"_I wanna move out of the city. Not too far," she added quickly. "I just… I grew up in a house, Danny. We had a big porch and a kitchen that we could all fit in. I had my own bedroom and my own bathroom and I want that for Lucy. I had a yard to play in-"_

"_You had a damn ranch to play on, Montana."_

"_That's besides the point," she smiled. "I had trees to climb and I had places to ride my bike. Lucy has to be cooped up in this two bed apartment, and we're about to get a whole lot more cramped. A little girl might be okay with staying in and playing princesses with her Daddy, but Danny, a little boy is going to want to be outside with his Dad playing football and baseball… and where are you going to do that? The hallway? I really think we need to seriously start thinking about going further away from the city. I know you love the city and I love it too… it's our home but we need to think about our family. We're growing by the minute here," she said laying her hand on her stomach, "and I'm worried that when he gets here we're just not going to have the room for him. I mean I can't even get him any more baby clothes because we have nowhere to put them and-"_

"_Are you gonna breathe or no…?" he laughed. "Linds, listen to me honey; you don't need to convince me about this okay? I'm completely onboard. You wanna move into the suburbs? Okay let's move into the suburbs."_

"_Are you serious?" she asked quietly._

"_Hell yeah," he nodded. "Linds, I want all that for our kids too. I want you to be happy and if you're not happy here then let's fix it. "  
_

"_But I'm being so unreasonable," she giggled in disbelief. "I was having a right hissy fit then."  
_

"_Maybe," he smirked, earning him a thwack to his arm. "But I also know that you're right and doing it because it's for the best. So maybe we have a longer commute to work… or maybe you know, things change in that department too… but we need to start thinking about our family Linds," he said softly. "It's not just you me and Lucy anymore."_

"_There was a time where I believe I said that it wasn't just you and I anymore," she smiled softly._

"_You did," he nodded. "And look at how far we've come with all those baby steps." He said before smiling. "If you're really seriously considering this then we can set up some viewings. I'm pretty sure the place we got this from does house sales too. I'll get in touch and see what they can do."_

"_What would I do without you?" Lindsay smiled at him. _

"_You'd be just fine," he said, "but havin' me here makes it fun," he wiggled his eyebrows playfully._

"_You know… Lucy doesn't get out of school for another hour. We could… you know…"_

"_We could-" he smirked as he shifted in his position and encased Lindsay in a protective case between himself and the couch. As his lips snaked down her neck, he whispered against her, "Nothin' is set in stone," he began. "We'll only move if we're both one hundred percent sure it's what we wanna do."_

"_Deal," she whispered. "Now take your pants off, Messer."_

* * *

"You're really quiet, babe." Danny said as he made a right turn, leading them away from the house they'd just looked around. He was reluctant to share his own thoughts because he couldn't quite judge Lindsay's. He didn't want to start gushing about how he adored the house just in case she was feeling different. The last thing he wanted was for her to settle on something she didn't want because she wanted to please him. "What did you think, kiddo?"

"You haven't called me that for years," she turned to face him and smiled. He laid his hand on her thigh and squeezed it softly. "What did you think?" She asked him.

"Honestly?" he said, "I loved it. I loved everythin' about it, Linds. The house was perfect. It was the perfect size for bedrooms. The living room was great, kitchen was gorgeous and just what I think we want. The garden was exactly what we want.. and there was even a swing set that the realtor said the owner was considerin' leavin' if the family that bought it had kids… which we do. We got two of them." He smirked, "I liked the drive way and the garage and I think that we wouldn't have to do much on it to get it to how we want it… but if you didn't like it then-"

"I want it," she said softly, cutting him off. "I loved everything about it. I want Lucy and our little boy to have that house to grow up in together." She turned to face him. "I want the swing set and the white picket fence and the garage…"

He indicated to the side of the road and parked the car. He turned to face her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Are you being serious with me right now?"

She nodded with a smile tugging at her lips. "I love everything about it," she said softly. "I love the idea of it being our home; our first home. I want it to be the place we grow old together, Danny. I know that's clichéd and probably cringy, but I do. I want the memories for our children coming home from school on the bus and then grabbing their bikes and going out to play with their friends. I want them to have a childhood Danny and they can't have that in a two bed apartment in the city. I know it's the first place we've looked at but-"

"I'll call the realtor and tell her we're interested." He said with a smile on his face. "I'll get my Dad and his contractor buddy to come with me and we can go look at the structural design and make sure everythin' is holdin' up okay and then maybe we could put an offer in. It's in our price range Linds."

With wide, excited eyes, she smiled at Danny. "Wow, this is really happening." She said before sobering, "What would that mean about the lab though?" she began. "It's about an hour drive," she said. "That might mean we couldn't…"

"Well how about we cross that bridge when we get to it, huh? There's ways around it. Maybe I could work full time and you go on part time again like you did when we first had Lucy. Or maybe we could both go part time. That would open up a position for Adam then. Whatever we decide on, it won't be for a while. We can see how things go first, okay? We don't need to decide on anything right now babe."

"Lucy will have to leave all her friends," Lindsay frowned.

"She'll make new ones. And Taylor won't be going anywhere anytime soon. They can still have play dates. Lucy will be fine, Linds. She'll love this; you know she will." He held his hand out to Lindsay and she cast her eyes down to his outstretched hand. "If you wanna do this, we'll do it. You jump, I jump right?"

"You in?" she asked, her hand hovering in the air.

"I'm in," he said with a face splitting smile. "Shall we buy a house together, baby?"

She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Let's buy a house together."

* * *

**Voila! Hope you guys liked this one. Let me know what you thought if you have a second. See you again on Sunday! **


End file.
